This invention relates to a disposable undergarment such as a disposable diaper, training pants or the like.
In paper diaper disclosed by Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 1993-41525A, a heat rash-proof sheet is detachably attached to inner side of the diaper along a part of a waist-opening""s edge.
The heat rash-proof sheet in the diaper of prior art is made of cotton cloth and its skin contacting surface may cause uncomfortable feeling of the wearer upon absorbing of wearer s sweat.
It is an object of this invention to provide a disposable undergarment such as a disposable diaper designed so that the inner side of the waist-opening""s edge may be kept dry.
According to this invention, there is provided a disposable undergarment comprising a covering member adapted to cover a wearer""s crotch region, front and rear waist regions, the covering member being connected at its transversely opposite side edges so as to form a waist-opening and a pair of leg-openings, and a sweat-absorbent sheet provided on inside of the waist-opening""s peripheral edge.
According to this invention the sweat-absorbent sheet comprises an inner layer destined to come in contact with wearer""s skin and an outer layer opposed to the inner layer, the inner layer containing hydrophobic fibers of 70xcx9c98 w % and hydrophilic fibers of at least 2 w % while the outer layer containing hydrophilic fibers of 50xcx9c100 w % of which a part extends outward from the outer layer through interstices of the hydrophobic fibers to a skin contacting surface of the inner surface.